Talk:Bloody Hell/@comment-26133684-20150222003258/@comment-5660329-20150222005924
Why was Cece dressed like Alison that night? I think it's because she was the one who was going to meet up with Bethany as Alison to kill her. -Why was Bethany dressed like Alison that night? Maybe Ali wanted Bethany to stay at the barn with the girls while she went out with Ian and thought the girls wouldn't notice. -What were Cece and Melissa talking about that night? My guess is killing Bethany. -Why did Alison want Jenna to think Garrett killed her that night? maybe she was the person ali thought she was afraid of. -Who was Mrs. DiLaurentis talking to on the phone that night? no idea. -Who was Melissa on the phone with that night? wilden? -Who hit Alison with the rock? I think cece -Who hit Bethany with a shovel? cece, I think -How did Grunwald know Alison was buried? she's psychic. ------------------------------------------------------------------- -Why did -A visit Mrs. Potter’s grave? maybe A knew her well? -Who was the guy Wilden was asking Hanna about in the yearbook? probably some insignificant character who will wind up being A. watch that person be Charles. ------------------------------------------------------------------- -Who moved (and shot) Ian’s body? I think Mona or lucas. -Was Mona Alison’s only -A? Or was it a team then too? I think it was a team, but maybe Mona didn't know it. -What was the deal with the hockey stick? And who buried it? no idea. -Were the pictures Jason had of Aria really Alison’s? If so, what was she doing with them? I think they were and maybe to show aria how beautiful she was (?) -Who set the fire Jenna was in? (the second one) I think mona. ------------------------------------------------------------------ -Who dug up Ali’s grave in 3x01? I thought Emily did that. -Why was Holden with Emily “that night”? he was friends with maya possibly (?) -Who called Emily from Spencer’s phone at midnight “that night”? A (?) -Who is red coat? from the cemetery? I thought that was cece. -Why did Alison have the bloody lip Mrs. Hastings saw? I think paige gave it to her -Why did Toby try to run Lucas over with his car? because he's protecting spencer. -Who gave Alison the anklet the police were looking for for two years? no idea. -Why is Hanna’s blood on the anklet? A put it there -Where did Jason get his stab wound? no idea, I think he was trying to help pull aria back onto the train but she stabbed him thinking he was trying to push her off (and not knowing who) -Who did Jason pay $50,000? don't know, A (?) -Was Ali ever pregnant? no -Who killed Garrett? wilden, or so they say. -Was Ali ever with Wilden? I don't think so. I think cece was. -Who is beach hottie? no one knows, and it seems like the writers have forgotten too; I don't think it's wren though. -Who is the guy that knew Emily’s name in 3x21? chris Cavanaugh. probably an irrelevant character who could come back and be A. -Why did Ali need all that money from Byron? she knew she was going to leave town so she needed money. -Why did Cece kill Wilden? to protect Alison. -Who pulled the other girls out of the fire if Ali only pulled out Hanna? A (?) -------------------------------------------------------------- -Who is black veil? maybe Ashley, although I don't think she's A. watch there be two. -Who almost drowned Jenna? maybe cece -Who was staying in the DiLaurentis crawl space? Alison, perhaps (?) or cece. -Why did Ali have masks made of herself? so A would think it was her -How did Grunwald and Ali meet? maybe they're related somehow -Who did Wren call in 4x10? idk, but I don't think he's involved with A. -Who was Ali’s friend’s boyfriend who pulled a gun on her? I have no idea; I didn't think ali had friends besides the girls. -Who put the knives in Jake’s punching bag? I still think it's ezra. A would have no reason to go after a minor love interest -Who smashed Connor’s car? I think ezra. -Who drove the car into Emily’s house? A. maybe cece -Where was Jason instead of rehab? trying to find out answers, maybe? -Who is in Alison’s grave? Bethany Young. -Is Sara Harvey important? probably not. -Why did Cece kill Wilden? to protect Alison. -What did Melissa whisper to Peter Hasting’s in 4x24? She buried/killed Bethany Young. -Who owned the club Alison was staying at while she was gone? a friend of hers, I guess -Who killed Mrs. D? black widow. maybe cece. -------------------------------------------------------------- What was with the painting Alison saw in 5x04? Gave her flashback to the basement she was staying in while hiding. -Who was Mona talking to in the hair salon at the end of 5x04? Bethany (if she's alive too, maybe leslie). -How did Alison get the scar on her thigh? Cyrus (maybe…full story?) -How is Bethany Young connected to Alison’s attempted murder? I think cece wanted to kill ali because she really hated her, but attacked Bethany thinking it was Alison. then maybe realized it wasn't her (her talking to Melissa) so she hit Alison. why mrs. d would cover for cece, if this is true, idk.. unless cece was threatening her with a gun or something. -Why is Sydney dressing like Jenna? because she's got a lesbian crush on her (mean girls reference lol).. but seriously, maybe they're twins. -Who killed Mona? I think paige, to frame alison